


Save Water, Share a Bath

by JannaEnd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bashful Levi, But of course they don't notice each other's struggles, Embarrassment, Fluff, I know that was all you wanted, I'm Sorry, M/M, No bathtub sex tho, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaEnd/pseuds/JannaEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For financial reasons Levi and Eren (who were nothing more than roommates) decided to bathe together so they could cut down on the water bill. However, Levi wasn't prepared for the consequences, like the possibility of Eren seeing his 'more private body-parts'.</p>
<p>"And maybe our most desperate attempt to cut down on our expenses was bathing together. [...] It was extremely awkward at first, but with a year of living together behind us it became natural. Every night we filled the bathtub, got undressed and climbed in the water facing away from each other, only turning around to wash the other’s back. It wasn’t too comfortable, but we got used to it, and now it wasn’t unusual to spend an hour leaning against each other’s back and talking about anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Water, Share a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote something light-hearted again to present you with some happiness (because secretly I'm a hobbit and I give presents on my birthday...). I had fun creating this story and hope that you'll enjoy reading it!! :)
> 
> It's basically a big lot of awkward dialogues.

Thanks to the efforts of the 21st century waterproof phones were invented, so I could sit in the bathtub full of water with my phone in my hands and I didn’t have to fear the consequences if I accidentally dropped it. Not that it was usual that I took baths with the little machine, but now it was necessary. I had to share my experience with someone. With a certain someone.

He picked up after the third ring.

“Hey Levi, everything’s alright?” Eren’s deep but still a bit boyish voice sounded concerned.

“Everything’s fine and peachy, don’t worry. I just-”

“Then why didn’t you just send a text?” he interrupted. I didn’t like being interrupted. Like, I was talking, weren’t you listening to me? But Eren’s voice was relieved and happy, so I let it slip for once.

“Because I don’t like texting, and you know it, so stop asking.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry, I forgot you type as slowly as a drunk snail.”

He felt brave tonight. Probably because he was in another town, so I couldn’t punch him right then and there. Which I wanted more than anything in that moment, God sees my soul.

“Excuse you, I type in a normal pace, way faster than Erwin does, and with much less grammatical error than you.” Okay, so what if I wrote a bit slowly on the phone?

“Sure you do.”

He chuckled. He fucking chuckled. I began to regret this call.

“And what was so important that couldn’t wait for two hours ‘til you typed it down?”

Ha. Ha. Ha. This guy was way too funny. Seriously. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. And not because I laughed so goddamn hysterically.

“You know what? Just forget I called. It’s not that urgent.”

“Aww, did I upset you?” Eren cooed.

“Good night Brat” that was that, I was ending the call.

“Woah, wait, wait, wait!” I reluctantly brought the phone back to my ear. “Sorry. Let’s try it again, okay?”

I hummed and ended the call. After putting the phone on the edge of the bathtub I washed my face, pushed back the night-black strands of my hair and rubbed my undercut. A quiet groan left my lips.

Alright Levi, you’re a tough guy. You can handle him.

Eren picked up after the first ring.

“Hey Levi, what’s up?”

“Your forced 100-watt-smile burnt my eyes out.” So I heard said smile in his voice, and I was shocked how well I could imagine his soft, pink lips stretching into that curve showing those perfect, white teeth, and the sparks in those unique, bright, sea-green eyes. Did I really use all those attributes? Did my own mouth really twitch like it wanted to _return the smile_?

Holy shit Ackerman, keep your composure.

“Just so you know it wasn’t forced at all” Eren replied, unaware of my struggles, “because you’re nice and kind and it’s always a pleasure to talk to you… or because _I am_ nice and kind and it’s natural for me to smile at other people. Who knows?” He let out a little sigh and before I could say anything he asked, “So, why did you call me?”

Oh, right.

“Okay, so it’s really not so important, and I’ll probably just embarrass myself even further, but I thought I share it with you that-”

“Oh, you missed me?” He interrupted me. Again. And cooed. And chuckled. “Sweetie, it’s been only a day.” And he called me _Sweetie_.

One day he’ll have to come back and then I’m going to rip out his amazingly messy and soft, chocolate coloured mane. Hair. By. Hair.

“Say, Jaeger, are you even interested in why I called you?”

“Yes” he laughed. “Sorry, I’m just in a good mood because I had a nice day with my family, but I’m also tired and I guess it’s a bad combo.”

“Yeah. I mean, no, it’s okay, just I’m not on the top either, and I can’t really tolerate your bullshits right now.”

“Okay, I understand. So, now for real, why did you call me?”

I took a breath and while a drop of water run down on my forearm I finally told Eren the reason of this conversation.

“I realized that we have a quite big bathtub.”

That was it. That was all the suffering for.

The passing seconds of silence told me that Eren waited for something more, but that was all I wanted to share so immediately.

“That’s… cool?” he said eventually, when he accepted that those were the ground-shaking news.

“Yeah, like, I can stretch out my legs and sit just perfectly comfortable” I looked down at the mentioned limbs. My toes began to turn prune.

“Well, that’s good to hear” the smile was back in his tone. “That’s all?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then I go now. Good night Levi, enjoy your ba-… Wait.”

Oh shit. He detected the error in the system. And he wasn’t happy. Where is the smile from your voice Eren? Please get it back.

“Are you in the bathtub in question right now?”

“Yes, I am. Why?” Let’s play it cool. There’s no need to panic yet.

“Ah, no, let me re-phrase the question” Eren managed to force nonchalance in his tone, but it just made me gain excuses in my head more enthusiastically. “Are you in the bathtub, which is full of warm water, without your clothes? Are you basically taking a bath in this very moment?”

Before I could answer another voice joined our conversation – on Eren’s side. I recognized it as Isabel’s, who was the younger sister of the boy I talked to. I didn’t understand what she said, but Eren’s response helped me finding out her words.

“What the hell Izzy, no! I’m talking to Levi. Why would I have phone-sex with him?”

I bet he was blushing, and that was cute and shit but ouch. Why is talking with me equal with no phone-sex? Not that I wanted to, just… My pride, goddamnit.

In the meantime Isabel probably got closer to Eren because I could understand what she said next.

“I don’t know. I just know that you asked him if he was naked and taking a bath right now. For what other reasons would you want to know such things?

“I… Because… I…” Eren tried and failed, and it was music to my ears. Poor little boy was soooo embarrassed, it took him a minute to gather his shit. “I’ll explain later, okay? Just let me finish this conversation.”

“Yeah, yeah” Izzy’s voice began to fade. “I let you guys jack off in peace.”

“WE AREN’T… ugh.”

I let Eren taste defeat for a few moments before clearing my throat.

“If I were straight, I’d want to marry your sister.”

“Luckily you’re just as straight as a rainbow, so I don’t have to be afraid of that. Anyway” he raised his voice to stop me before I could utter a word, “I can’t believe that as soon as I step out of the house you’re wasting our water and money. Why did you have to take a bath?”

“Because…” a smirk appeared on my face and my voice dropped to a low, suggestive purr, “I was dirty.”

I am so cruel.

Eren groaned and I practically saw him hiding his cherry-red cheeks behind his free hand. I also had to notice that the water surrounding me got lukewarm, so I began to climb out of the tub while the brunet on the other end recovered.

“Before this really turns into phone-sex and ruins our friendship, could you answer me honestly?”

“Ruins our what?” I held the phone between my shoulder and cheek while dried myself with a towel.

“Levi.”

“Alright, alright. It was an accident, okay?” After wrapping the towel around my waist I took the phone back in my hand.

“How the fuck do you take a bath _accidentally_?!”

“Easily” I said as I reached for the plug. “I began to run the water out of habit, and when I realized my mistake the bath was already half full, and I thought fuck it, once in a while I can have fun.”

“Oh, wow. Impressive story. You’ll pay more than half of the water bill for this.”

“Of course” I left the bathroom and headed towards my own bedroom.

“You accepted it too easily” Eren sounded mistrustful.

“You’ll forget this by the time the bills come” I shrugged.

“I will not!”

“U-huh.”

“Levi!”

“Look how late it is already. Brats should go to sleep.”

“Levi! Don’t dare!”

“Good night, _Sweetie_.”

“Lev-!”

I ended the call and tossed the phone on my bed.

Damn, the bath was amazing.

 

Let me explain.

Eren and I were roommates (no more, no less), two poor college boys who tried to survive in this expensive as fuck world. We had quite shitty jobs with even shittier salary, the money we made was only just enough to pay the tuition, rent and bills and to buy some food. Of course our families helped, but Eren had a younger sister and his mother was always sick, and my only relative was my broke, alcoholic uncle, so we had to stand on our own feet for the most of the time.

That’s why we did everything to save money.

We kept track of what was in the fridge and only bought as much food as we needed (resulting in Eren standing in front of the selves full of delicious snacks for long minutes, unshed tears in his eyes before we left the shop). It was also true for other goods like tissues, toilet paper, pens and notepads, copy paper and ink to the printer, etc. and also cleaning supplies (resulting in silent pouting on my part because one bottle of bleach just _wasn’t possibly enough, we should’ve bought more…_ ). The lights and other electronics were turned off when we didn’t need them, the heating was on minimum. That was another thing I tolerated quite badly because I hated the cold, but when I suggested to turn it a bit further up Eren lent me his warmest sweater, saying it was cheaper. I stopped protesting.

And maybe our most desperate attempt to cut down on our expenses was bathing together. After long-long measuring and counting we figured out that it was cheaper to shower than to take a bath, but it was even cheaper if we shared a bath instead of individual showers. It was extremely awkward at first, but with a year of living together behind us it became natural. Every night we filled the bathtub, got undressed and climbed in the water facing away from each other, only turning around to wash the other’s back. It wasn’t too comfortable, but we got used to it, and now it wasn’t unusual to spend an hour leaning against each other’s back and talking about anything.

But of course when one of us was away, it was better to have a shower, that’s why Eren was so upset when I _accidentally_ took a bath while he was at home. However, I thought we could afford this one mishap, we wasn’t in such a bad financial situation, even if I wasn’t going to share this thought with the brunet. Hell, I wasn’t going to share any thought related to this topic, just let him forget about it entirely. And as I guessed, he didn’t mentioned it when he eventually came back, so he either got over it and didn’t cry over spilt milk or really forgot it.

We never really had problems because of this weird habit of ours. Well, if you don’t count the endless teasing of our friends, that is. But apart from that, it was okay, and I would never tell it could lead to anything wrong.

It kind of did.

 

Eren was already awake, I could hear him moving around in the kitchen while I stood next to my bed and put folded clothes in a sport-bag. Erwin, my friend, had invited me and some other idiots to spend four days in his family’s cottage at the lakes. We were leaving in two hours, so I decided it was time to pack my things. Right when I was wondering if I should take one plus t-shirt just in case or no, the door opened and my roommate poked his head inside, bringing the scent of coffee with him.

“Do you want to have a last breakfast with me before you go away and maybe never return?”

I looked at him with a blank face and entirely ignored his question because…

“I could be naked.”

He knitted his brows in confusion before understanding my point. With faked shock he put his hand over his mouth. “Oh no, did I seriously forgot to knock? Holy shit, can you forgive me?”

“No. What if I had worn really nothing but a smile and you’d walked in?”

“I would’ve asked why you were smiling, because you hardly ever do that” he shrugged ignoring my frown. “Want that breakfast or nah?”

“I’m going in a minute.”

Eren disappeared and after I finished organizing the things in the bag I went after him.

We didn’t have a dining room or even a kitchen table; Eren served our food on the counter that separated the small kitchen from the living-room. I hopped on a barstool, said thanks to the brunet and took a sip from my tea. It was perfect. He always made it so good, with the right amount of sugar and lemon, even though he didn’t drink tea, preferring to have coffee in the morning. I contemplated letting him know that it tasted fine, but I wasn’t that complimenting-type and he would surely point that out with some shitty remark, so I dropped the idea. Biting into my toast I accepted that it’ll be one of those quiet breakfasts when none of us talked too much.

Turned out Eren had other plans.

“I don’t understand what your problem is anyway, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other without clothes before.”

“Yes, but still, it’s different when you suddenly walk in from when I take off my clothes while I know you stand behind my back doing the same” I explained.

“And? I couldn’t see anything new.”

I pulled up my right eyebrow. “Why? Have you seen my dick before?”

A moment of silence passed, Eren averted his gaze then looked back at me, the tips of his ears turning red. “Yes..?”

My teacup knocked against the counter. “What?”

“What?”

“You’ve seen my dick?” I felt warmth creeping up on my neck. No. No, no, no, no, no. Just no.

“Yes, I did…” Eren sounded a bit confused and unsure, like he couldn’t decide if he should be afraid or not. And honestly I wasn’t in a better state, because I just found out that my Adonis-like roommate have seen my-

Even the thought made me blush brighter than a red street-light. For seconds that felt like hours I wasn’t able to do anything but staring at my food and trying to get over the initial shock while waiting for Eren to say it was only a joke.

It never happened.

I had to lift back my gaze at his perplexed and worried face, and at the fifth attempt I faltered out, “How did that happen?”

He let out a nervous little laugh. “Oh my God, Levi, we bathe together almost every day.”

“It doesn’t explain anything! I have never in my life seen yours!” I knew that hiding my embarrassment behind anger wasn’t the best thing to do, but… but yes, it was. Besides that, it was the truth; I really haven’t caught a single glimpse of Eren’s more private parts.

“Well, I honestly have no idea how you could manage that” Eren said, like it wasn’t a big deal.

But oh man, it was, at least for me. Oh-so-slowly I hid my face behind my hands, slipped down from the stool and sank behind the counter until I was crouching on the floor, mumbling “Oh fuck” all the while. I was terribly bashful when it came to my body, okay? And yes, I had baths together with Eren, but he was behind me and facing away from me, so this wasn’t supposed to happen!

My mind went blank and I felt nothing but the heat radiating from my cheeks and my heart beating in my chest, and I hoped the ground would swallow me whole.

Judging by the sound of steps Eren came round the counter and stood next to me. I sensed him being close, but didn’t have the strength to look up.

“Levi? You alright?”

The answer was a pathetic little whimper and the shaking of my head.

“Oh come on, it’s not that terrible.”

“Eren, I can count on one hand how many people have ever seen me naked, including my mom… and you.”

I still couldn’t accept it. It just wasn’t possible. Not in this world, not it his life.

“Does it help if I say I think you have a nice dick?”

“No, it doesn’t!” My voice sounded like the last screech of a dying animal as a new wave of heat washed over my face.

“Ooookaaay. I think I’ll just go back to my room and wait there until you leave, alright?” Eren crouched down and patted my shoulder – which made me shudder – then began to walk towards said direction. “Have fun with the guys.”

I didn’t move until Erwin called to let me know that he arrived to pick me up.

 

I had four days to digest the facts, so when I returned to our little apartment I could more or less face Eren without blushing like a virgin or dying from embarrassment. Yes, the conversation that began with “Did you have a good time?” was a bit tense at first, but eventually I was able to talk to him like back in the better days when our relationship was still pure and innocent… On a second thought, this has never been pure and innocent, but that was the fault of Eren’s deliciously tanned skin and joyful laughter. Don’t judge me.

Anyway, I got over the shock, I was okay with Eren, and I thought that as long as we didn’t talk about it everything would be fine.

Poor, naïve Levi.

Around half past eight Eren came into my room (knocking before entering this time) and asked a harmless question.

“I prepared the bath. Are you coming?”

I turned to say yes but froze mid-movement because realized what it meant. It meant getting naked in the same tiny room. And yes, I’ve done that hundreds of times before, but then I didn’t know he could see things I didn’t wanted him to see. However, there wasn’t much I could do now, was there? So after a second of hesitation I put down the book I was reading and nodded, even though a bit stiffly.

Eren noticed the change in my behaviour and figured the reason behind it too.

“Uh, listen, I already filled the tub, but if it makes you uncomfortable we can bathe separated for a while. You can take a bath and I will shower later, or the other way around.”

I already began to feel awkward because of this whole situation and was pissed of my own childish behaviour, so there was no way I could act nicely. No, I had to hide my weakness behind rudeness.

“How tactful. Where was this side of you when you decided to ogle me?”

“I wasn’t ogling you” Eren rolled his eyes. “Don’t make assumptions, it’s not like I was staring at you for long minutes.”

“At least that’s what you say.”

The look he gave me as a reply told me that he had enough of my bullshits and I can think what I want, he doesn’t cares anymore. It was an expression I’ve never seen on his face before, so I guessed our relationship reached a new level on the negative side.

After a few silent moments and deep breaths (Eren probably had to fight back a couple of cusses) he felt safe to talk again. “I’ll take a bath and then you can shower.”

“Hell no.”

“Okay, you can take a bath and then I will shower.”

I grabbed a towel from the back of my chair and began to walk out of my room, towards the bathroom.

“No, it’s alright, we can bathe together.”

“But if it makes you uncomfortable…” despite his words the brat followed me.

“It doesn’t.”

It did, but I wasn’t going to admit that. I figured it was like removing a plaster: it’s better to get over it quickly than to draw out the suffering.

“It’s okay to be shy” it was said by Eren with a cocky smile on his lips when we were already standing in the bathroom. I tried to present him with my coldest glare, but maybe the slight pink blush on my cheeks ruined the effect.

“I am not shy.”

With that I turned away from him and began to get rid of my clothes, and judging by the noises Eren did the same.

It was like the first time all over again. The awkward silence, the cautious moving because we didn’t want to touch by accident as we sat into the water, the fluster to finish bathing as soon as possible. Or at least for me, it was like back then. Eren didn’t seem to share my discomfort.

“Would you wash my back?”

No, thanks, I’m not ready to die just yet. What kind of question was that in this situation, really?

“Yeah, sure.”

My own brain failed me.

So I turned around and poured some shower gel in my (shaking) hand. Eren’s back was broad and muscular, his skin smooth. I would never admit it loudly but I loved washing it, spreading the lather over it, feeling it under my palm. Even in a situation like this I couldn’t help but enjoy myself. It was my daily stress-relief, my guilty pleasure. I refused to think it was because I liked Eren himself more than I should. He wouldn’t like me back anyway.

After finishing my task I turned back and let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding back. Touching Eren’s hot body or not, I still felt safer being back to back again.

I began inspecting my nails, picking the non-existent dirt under them. I got so absorbed in this that when Eren put his hands on my back I jumped a little out of surprise and my muscles tensed up. Eren pulled back quickly.

“Uh, sorry… It was out of habit…”

“It’s fine” I said even though my heart was beating in my throat.

“Really?”

“That’s what I said.”

With that the warm palms were back, expertly massaging the knots out of my muscles. I tried to relax. It was nothing new, just me and Eren, doing what we did almost every evening in the past year. Slowly I felt myself getting comfortable again.

Suddenly Eren stopped, resting his hands on my shoulder-blades.

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry?”

The tension was back again. “Could we not talk about it? Just give me a week, I’ll get over it, and we can forget anything happened.”

“But-”

“Eren, please. I don’t think it could get even more awkward, so stop trying.”

To my greatest surprise he let out a little chuckle and leaned his forehead against my nape. When he spoke again, his hot breath caressed my wet skin, making me shudder.

“I could make this ten times more awkward, believe me. You know maybe I should just do that.”

“No, you definitely shouldn’t” I didn’t like where this conversation was going. My instincts were telling me to run as fast and as far as possible.

“Sooner or later you would figure out everything anyway, I just save you a little time and some embarrassment.”

“No, I don’t want to hear it” I said and hid my face behind my hands as if it would help anything.

Eren took a deep breath and whispered the words against my back.

“I like you.”

I froze in the warm water surrounding us, I seriously didn’t see this coming. And what was worse, my lack of response didn’t hold back Eren to keep talking.

“Not ‘I think you’re a cool roommate’ kind of like you, but ‘I wish you looked at me like you look at your vacuum-cleaner’ like you. Of course you can be an asshole sometimes, and you make me want to punch you in the face quite often, but you’re also funny and caring and you listen to me. I can talk about everything with you. And the way you sneeze is just totally adorable, even if you swear like a sailor when your dust-allergy comes out.”

I couldn’t help but groan at this because I hated sneezing. Not just because it meant a lot of germs and snot but also because I sneezed like a kitten and that completely ruined my image.

“The same goes to your hiccup” Eren added, probably smiling, and I was sure that even my toes would’ve blushed if they could. And if I thought my torturing was over, I was terribly wrong.

“I also think you look good, from your always perfect undercut to your small feet. With or without clothes. I don’t even understand why you are so shy, because there’s absolutely nothing you should be ashamed of. I like your short figure, your muscles, your cream-coloured skin and beautiful eyes, everything. And I meant it when I said you have a nice cock.”

He couldn’t leave that out, could he? I felt dizzy because somehow I forgot to breathe, and I was sure I would never be able to move anymore because of how motionless I sat. But my brain completely shut down, I didn’t think of anything just let Eren’s words fill my mind.

“And there’s one more thing you should probably know…”

The insecurity in his voice told me that it was something that could make me scream and rip my hair out. I guessed it would be far more embarrassing than anything I heard from his mouth today.

“So, uh, I… Once I…”

I felt the heat radiating from his cheeks, and it did nothing to calm my nerves.

“I thought of you while I…”

Oh God no. No, no, no. Nope. Nah. Never. No. Just no. No, no, and no.

“… while I touched myself.”

Holy fucking Jesus Christ.

Oh look, there goes my sanity. Let’s say I didn’t need that mental image. Because being embarrassed in this situation was okay. But being embarrassed and somehow turned on? No, I guess that shouldn’t have happened.

But it did, and I just sat there, still not moving an inch, still not saying anything, and remembering the times I popped a boner while thinking of my roommate and feeling totally dirty after. I never went as far as Eren, but I was tempted more than once.

In the heavy silence Eren’s movements sounded extremely loud as he pulled away his forehead and hands from my back. I immediately missed his body-heat when the cold air hit my skin, but my strength to form words was still on vacation. That was also why I didn’t say anything while I knew Eren was waiting for that. His patience reached the limit before I could put myself together.

“I guess I’ll look for another apartment tomorrow.”

After another minute of disappointing silence I heard him getting out of the bathtub and leaving the room.

I don’t know how much time passed before I followed him, and walked back to my room on autopilot. It’s not like I was completely grossed out of what he said or wanted him to leave. No, under the heavy blankets of embarrassment, shock and confusion I was sort of happy. But for me it was too much information at once, things happened too fast. If he’d let me accept first that he saw me naked… If he’d stopped at telling me he liked me…

However, now he thought I hated him, and that was something I didn’t want. I paced up and down in my room for a while, dressed in black pyjama pants and a big white t-shirt, but then I mentally slapped myself in the face and marched over to Eren without any plan.

When I stepped into his room (without knocking) the brunet was standing only in a pair of pyjama bottoms in front of his shelves, observing a book in his hand. He looked up at me questioningly as I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

“It would’ve passed” I said the first thing in my mind, referring to my embarrassment over him seeing me naked. He looked back the book in his hand with a frown, placed it on the shelf, but didn’t turn back to me. For some reason it made anger filling my chest.

“It would’ve passed” I repeated, this time louder, on a sharper tone. “I could’ve forgotten it, and we could be happy and shit now. But you had to push it, you had to say all those things which make me feel annoyingly fluffy like I just got a box of kittens, and it would be okay! Holy shit, I wouldn’t mind if you liked me and I would gladly accept all the cuddles and cheesy shit that comes with it!”

Eren faced me again, eyes wide, stunned to silence. I kept vomiting the words, slowly stepping closer to him until we stood chest to chest.

“But after this great confession you couldn’t wait for me, you can never wait for me, and you said you’ll look for a new place to live. Like it doesn’t matter if I wanted to say something, it just took a bit longer to find the words. No, you assumed something stupid and decided to escape, leaving me like ‘Hey dude, I like you, but if you don’t answer fast enough I’m out’, like you don’t care what I will do, if I can find someone to live with. Like you don’t like me enough to fight for me, and it doesn’t matter for you if I share a bath with another guy and-”

“No!” Eren yelled and grabbed my shoulder painfully tight, effectively causing me to shut my mouth. “Don’t say… Don’t say that. I would never let anyone else… I don’t want anyone else…” Desperation slowly replaced the anger in his eyes as he looked at me like there was already someone waiting for me to wash their back. “I don’t want to leave you. I don’t want you to find somebody else to live and bathe with.”

“Then don’t make me” my voice was hoarse because of my little rant before.

Eren leaned closer and closer until our noses touched.

“Is it okay?” his breath ghosted over my lips.

“I swear to god if you ask it one more time…”

He didn’t get to know what would happen in that case, because his mouth found mine and I considered kissing him back far better than finishing the sentence. He was cautious, probably afraid that I would turn around at any second and leave him screaming “Asshole!”, but that was the last thing I wanted to do. My fingers found their way in his hair, and I pulled him down, even closer to myself. He smiled into the kiss.

“What’s so funny?” I mumbled against his sweet lips.

“It’s just…” he couldn’t suppress a chuckle. “You aren’t going to stand on your tiptoes, are you?”

I pulled a bit back so I was able to properly glare at him. “You’d like to see that, huh?”

He laughed and kissed me again, more confidently this time. It wasn’t enough that he was hot and a walking ball of everything that’s nice, now it also turned out he was a good kisser. I was damned. A part of me knew that it wouldn’t take him long until I stood on my tiptoes. But not yet. I wasn’t that easy to get.

Too soon he leaned away and just smiled down at me like I was his Christmas-present. I felt safe and warm…

… then I noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes.

“So” he purred, “are we sleeping together?”

“Woah, Eren, we haven’t even had coffee together.”

“As I recall, we had breakfast together countless times before.”

I didn’t say anything. Sex with Eren sounded good, amazing even, but already? I mean, in the morning I didn’t even knew he liked me.

“I was just kidding” he said seeing the look on my face and pulled me into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of my head. I knew he wasn’t kidding though, and I felt sorry for the poor brat, but it was better this way. I was sure he wouldn’t have to wait long anyway.

“Levi?”

“Hm?”

“I’m looking forward to have a bath with you tomorrow.”

Hello embarrassment, long time no see, eh?

As I groaned and pressed my face against Eren’s chest he just laughed, clearly amused by my suffering.

We were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked/hated it, would like to point out something, or just feel like telling someone what you had for breakfast, leave a comment!! :)


End file.
